elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Prawdziwa Barenziah tom I
Prawdziwa Barenziah, tom I – książka opisuje wczesne życie królowej Morrowind, Barenziah. Treść Pięćset lat temu w Mournhold, Mieście Klejnotów, mieszkała ślepa wdowa z synem, rosłym młodzieńcem. Był on górnikiem jak jego ojciec, zwykłym robotnikiem w kopalniach władcy Mournhold, z powodu mizernych zdolności do magii. Była to szlachetna, lecz kiepsko płatna praca. Jego matka, by pomóc mu zarobić na chleb, piekła i sprzedawała na targu placki z czerniówki. Wiedzie im się nieźle, mówiła, bo mają czym napełnić brzuchy, nikt i tak nie nosi więcej niż jedno ubranie naraz, a dach przecieka tylko podczas deszczu. Lecz Symmachus pragnął czegoś więcej. Miał nadzieję trafić na bogatą żyłę, co dałoby mu dużą premię. W wolnym czasie lubił wychylić kubek piwa w gospodzie z kolegami, z którymi grywał w karty. Przyciągał też oczy i serca wielu elfich dziewcząt, choć żadna nie zagościła na dłużej w jego sercu. Był typowym mrocznym elfem chłopskiego pochodzenia i wyróżniał się tylko posturą. Mówiono, że miał w sobie nieco norskiej krwi. Kiedy Symmachus miał trzydzieści lat, w Twierdzy Smutku zapanowała wielka radość - Lordowi i Lady urodziła się córka. Królowa, śpiewano - urodziła się nam Królowa! Mieszkańcy Twierdzy uważają narodziny dziedziczki za pewien znak przyszłego pokoju i dobrobytu. W dniu Święta Nadania Imienia małej księżniczce kopalnie zostały zamknięte. Symmachus pobiegł do domu, by się wykąpać i przebrać w najlepsze ubranie. "Przybiegnę zaraz z powrotem do domu i opowiem ci o wszystkim", obiecał swojej matce, która nie mogła uczestniczyć w uroczystości. Nie czuła się dobrze; zresztą w tłoku, jaki zawsze panował przy takich okazjach, mogłaby stać się jej krzywda, a jako że była niewidoma i tak nie mogłaby obejrzeć przebiegu rytuału. "Synu", powiedziała. "Nim pójdziesz, wezwij kapłana lub uzdrowiciela na wypadek, gdybym zeszła z tego świata, zanim wrócisz." Symmachus rzucił się do jej siennika. Z trwogą zauważył, że miała rozpalone czoło i płytki oddech. Zerwał luźną klepkę podłogi, pod którą trzymali mizerne oszczędności na czarną godzinę. Nie wystarczyłoby to na zapłatę za uzdrowienie. Pomyślał, że da tyle, ile ma, a resztę zwróci później. Chwycił okrycie i wybiegł na zewnątrz. Ulice pełne były ludzi zmierzających do świętego gaju. Świątynie były pozamykane. "Nieczynne na czas ceremonii", głosiły napisy na drzwiach. Symmachus przedzierał się przez tłum, aż natknął się na kapłana w brązowej szacie. "Po rytuale, bracie", powiedział kapłan. "Jeśli masz dość złota, z przyjemnością zajmę się twoją matką. Milord nakazał wszystkim kapłanom wziąć udział w ceremonii - ja ze swojej strony nie mam zamiaru obrazić go nieposłuszeństwem." "Moja matka jest bardzo chora", błagał Symmachus. "Milord na pewno nie zauważy nieobecności jednego kapłana." "To prawda, ale Arcykapłan zauważy", powiedział kapłan nerwowo. Wyszarpał róg swojej szaty z desperackiego uchwytu Symmachusa i zniknął w tłumie. Symmachus podchodził do innych kapłanów i nawet do kilku magów, ale bez powodzenia. Na ulicy pojawili się uzbrojeni strażnicy. Jeden z nich odepchnął go na bok lancą. Symmachus zdał sobie sprawę, że nadciąga królewska procesja. Kiedy powóz z lordowską parą zbliżył się, Symmachus wyrwał się przed tłum i krzyknął: "Milordzie! Milordzie! Moja matka umiera...!" "Zabraniam jej umierać w tak wspaniały wieczór!" odkrzyknął Lord, śmiejąc się i rzucając w tłum garść monet. Symmachus był tak blisko, że czuł otaczający go zapach wina. Po drugiej stronie powozu Lady przyciskała niemowlę do piersi. Patrzyła na Symmachusa zmrużonymi oczami, z nozdrzami rozszerzonymi odrazą. "Straż!" zawołała. "Usunąć go." Silne ręce chwyciły Symmachusa. Został pobity i porzucony na poboczu. Obolały powlókł się za tłumem i ze szczytu wzgórza obejrzał ceremonię Nadania Imienia. Widział kapłanów w brązowych szatach i odzianych na niebiesko magów zgromadzonych w wielkiej liczbie wokół szlachty daleko w dole. Barenziah. Imię dotarło do jego uszu, kiedy Wysoki Kapłan podniósł zawinięte dziecko w górę ku bliźniaczym księżycom po obu stronach nieboskłonu: wschodzącemu Jone, zachodzącemu Jode. "Spójrzcie na Lady Barenziah, narodzoną w Twierdzy Smutku! Obdarzcie ją swym błogosławieństwem i radą, o dobre bóstwa! Niech rządzi Twierdzą, jej ludem i ziemią!" "Niech będzie błogosławiona", zaintonowali zgromadzeni razem z Lordem i Lady, wznosząc ręce ku górze. Tylko Symmachus stał w ciszy, ze spuszczoną głową. Wiedział w głębi serca, że jego najukochańsza matka zmarła. W ciszy złożył solenną przysięgę, że przyczyni się do klęski Lorda i z zemsty za niepotrzebną śmierć matki pojmie za żonę Lady Barenziah, tak aby wnuki jego matki narodziły się, by sprawować władzę w Twierdzy Smutku. Po ceremonii patrzył bez emocji na powrót królewskiej procesji do pałacu. Zobaczył kapłana, z którym rozmawiał jako pierwszym. W zamian za złoto w sakiewce Symmachusa i za obietnicę dalszej zapłaty kapłan chętnie zgodził się zajść do jego matki. Znaleźli ją martwą. Kapłan westchnął i schował w fałdach szaty sakiewkę ze złotem. "Przykro mi, bracie. Co do reszty złota, nie troszcz się o to, i tak nic tu nie mogę zrobić. Najpewniej..." "Oddawaj pieniądze!" żachnął się Symmachus. "Nic nie zrobiłeś, by je zarobić!" Uniósł ramię w geście pogróżki. Kapłan usunął się i miał zamiar rzucić klątwę, ale cios Symmachusa wylądował na jego twarzy, nim słowa opuściły jego usta. Upadł ciężko, uderzając głową w jeden z kamieni otaczających palenisko. Zmarł od razu. Symmachus chwycił złoto i uciekł z miasta. Biegnąc, powtarzał bezustannie jedno słowo, jak zaklęcie czarodzieja: "Barenziah. Barenziah. Barenziah." Barenziah stała na jednym z pałacowych balkonów. Patrzyła w dół na dziedziniec, gdzie kręcili się żołnierze w zbrojach. Sformowali szyk i odezwali się zgodnym chórem, gdy jej rodzice, Lord i Lady, pojawili się w bramie pałacu, od stóp do głów zakuci w ebonowe zbroje, na które narzucili purpurowe futrzane okrycia, powiewające za nimi, gdy szli. Przyprowadzono im wystawnie osiodłane czarne konie, na które wsiedli i podjechali na dziedziniec, gdzie odwrócili się, by się z nią pożegnać. "Barenziah!" wołali. "Do zobaczenia, najukochańsza!" Dziewczynka powstrzymała łzy. Dzielnie pomachała do nich jedną ręką, drugą przytulając do siebie ukochane pluszowe zwierzątko, małego wilczka, którego nazywała Wuffen. Nigdy przedtem nie rozstawała się z rodzicami i nie wiedziała, co to oznacza - tyle tylko, że na zachodzie trwała wojna, a na wszystkich ustach było imię Tibera Septima, wymawiane z przerażeniem i nienawiścią. "Barenziah!" zakrzyknęli żołnierze, unosząc lance, miecze i łuki. Jej kochani rodzice odwrócili się i odjechali, a za nimi żołnierze - długi strumień ludzi sączący się za bramę, aż dziedziniec niemal opustoszał. Po pewnym czasie nadszedł dzień, kiedy Barenziah została wyrwana ze snu przez opiekunkę, ubrana pośpiesznie i wyniesiona z pałacu. Jedyne, co zapamiętała z tych strasznych czasów, to wielki cień z gorejącymi oczami, zapełniający całe niebo. Przekazywano ją z rąk do rąk. Obcy żołnierze pojawiali się i znikali, a czasem pojawiali ponownie. Opiekunka znikła; zastąpił ją ktoś obcy, a potem cała seria bardziej lub mniej dziwnych obcych. Nastąpiły dni, może nawet tygodnie podróży. Kiedy obudziła się pewnego ranka, wysiadła z powozu i znalazła się w zimnym miejscu, w którym między pustymi, niekończącymi się szaro-zielonymi wzgórzami stał potężny, szary, kamienny zamek. Obiema rękami przyciskała do piersi Wuffena. Stała, trzęsąc się z zimna, czując się bardzo mała i bardzo ciemna w tej bezkresnej, szaro-białej przestrzeni. Razem z Haną, brązowoskórą, ciemnowłosą opiekunką, która podróżowała z nią od kilku dni, weszły do środka. Duża szaro-biała kobieta z lodowo-siwymi włosami stała przy kominku w jednej z komnat. Wpatrywała się w Barenziah przerażającymi, jasnobłękitnymi oczyma. "Jest bardzo... czarna, prawda?" odezwała się do Hany. Nigdy przedtem nie widziała mrocznego elfa. "Sama o nich nie wiem dużo, Milady", odparła Hana. "Ale ta ma rude włosy i odpowiedni do tego temperament, tyle mogę powiedzieć. Ostrożnie z nią. Gryzie. I nie tylko." "Szybko ją tego oduczę", pokręciła głową kobieta. "A co to za brudna szmata? Fu!" Wyrwała Wuffena z rąk Barenziah i wrzuciła go w ogień na kominku. Barenziah krzyknęła i rzuciłaby się za zabawką, gdyby nie powstrzymano jej - mimo prób gryzienia i drapania oprawców. Biedny Wuffen obrócił się w małą kupkę popiołu. Barenziah rosła pod opieką Lorda Svena i jego żony Lady Ingi jak chwast przesadzony do ogrodu Skyrim. Pozornie była zdrowa i szczęśliwa, ale zawsze w jej wnętrzu obecne były chłód i pustka. "Wychowałam ją jak własną córkę", Lady Inga lubiła wzdychać, kiedy okoliczne damy przybywały z wizytą. "Ale to mroczna elfka. Czego tu się spodziewać?" Słowa te nie były przeznaczone dla uszu Barenziah; w każdym razie tak jej się zdawało. Jej słuch był znacznie lepszy, niż jej norskich gospodarzy. Do innych, mniej pożądanych elfickich cech należała ponoć skłonność do kradzieży, kłamstw i magii, choć co do tej ostatniej - Barenziah potrafiła tylko rzucić drobne zaklęcie ognia czy lewitacji. Kiedy podrosła, doszło do tego zainteresowanie chłopcami i mężczyznami, którzy zapewniali jej szalenie przyjemne doznania - a jak się okazało ku jej zdumieniu, także i prezenty. Z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn Inga nie aprobowała tego, więc Barenziah trzymała spotkania i ich owoce w najgłębszym sekrecie. "Fantastycznie obchodzi się z dziećmi", dodawała Inga, mając na myśli swoich pięciu synów, którzy wszyscy byli młodsi od Barenziah. "Nigdy by nie pozwoliła, żeby stała się im krzywda." Kiedy Jonni miał sześć lat, a Barenziah osiem, zatrudniono nauczyciela - dzieci brały lekcje wspólnie. Barenziah pragnęła także ćwiczyć się w użyciu broni, ale sam taki pomysł oburzał Lady Ingę i Lorda Svena. Dano jej jedynie mały łuk i pozwolono bawić się z chłopcami w strzelanie do celu. Kiedy tylko mogła, przyglądała się ich lekcjom strzelania, ćwiczyła z nimi, kiedy w pobliżu nie było dorosłych, i wiedziała, że jest co najmniej tak samo dobra jak oni. "Jest bardzo... dumna, prawda?" Któraś z pań zawsze szeptała do Ingi. Barenziah, udając, że nie słyszy, kiwała głową potakująco. Nie umiała zdusić w sobie poczucia wyższości wobec hrabiego i jego żony. Było w nich coś, co powodowało jej pogardę. Później dowiedziała się, że Sven i Inga byli dalekimi kuzynami ostatnich prawomocnych rezydentów Twierdzy na Czarnowrzosiu. Wtedy zrozumiała: byli oszustami, udawali tylko władców, w rzeczywistości wiedząc, że nimi nie są; w każdym razie nie zostali wychowani do rządzenia. Wywołało to w niej gniew, porządną czystą nienawiść oddzieloną od osobistej niechęci. Zaczęła postrzegać ich jako odrażające insekty, których się nie cierpi, ale nigdy się ich nie boi. Każdego miesiąca do zamku przybywał kurier cesarski, przywożąc małą sakiewkę złota dla Svena i Ingi oraz dużą torbę suszonych grzybów z Morrowind dla Barenziah - był to jej ukochany przysmak. Z okazji przyjazdu kuriera zawsze strojono ją w najlepsze ubrania. Lady Inga usiłowała sprawić, by wyglądała jak najlepiej - rzecz jasna, jak na mroczną elfkę - nim stawiła się przed kurierem, który rozmawiał z nią przez chwilę. Ten sam kurier rzadko pojawiał się dwa razy, ale wszyscy oni patrzyli na nią w podobny sposób: jak farmer na wieprzka, którego przygotowuje się do wystawienia na sprzedaż na targu. Wiosną roku, w którym skończyła szesnaście lat, Barenziah zauważyła, że kurier patrzy na nią, jakby wreszcie była gotowa na sprzedaż. Zastanowiła się nad tym i doszła do wniosku, że wcale nie chciała być sprzedana. Chłopiec stajenny Słomka, duży, muskularny blondyn, z charakteru ciepły, łagodny i dość prosty, od kilku tygodni namawiał ją, by z nim uciekła. Barenziah wykradła sakiewkę ze złotem, które zostawił kurier, zabrała ze spiżarni torbę z grzybami, korzystając ze starej tuniki Jonniego i jego bryczesów przebrała się za chłopca... i pewnej pięknej wiosennej nocy Słomka, i Barenziah zabrali dwa najlepsze konie ze stajni, i pognali w stronę Whiterun, najbliższego większego miasta oraz miejsca, gdzie Słomka pragnął osiąść. Twierdza Smutku i Morrowind także leżały w tym kierunku; te dwa miejsca przyciągały Barenziah jak magnes. O poranku zgodnie z życzeniem Barenziah porzucili konie. Wiedziała, że ruszy za nimi pościg i że konie zostaną wytropione. Miała nadzieję, że w ten sposób poszukujący ich ludzie stracą ślad. Parli naprzód pieszo aż do późnego popołudnia. Trzymali się pobocznych dróg. Przespali się przez kilka godzin w opuszczonej stodole. O zmierzchu ruszyli dalej; do bram Whiterun dotarli tuż przed świtem. Barenziah przygotowała dokumenty dla Słomki, z których wynikało, że miał sprawy do załatwienia w świątyni w imieniu jednego z lokalnych szefów wiosek. Sama prześlizgnęła się nad murem za pomocą zaklęcia lewitacji. Zakładała - jak się okazało, całkiem trafnie - że strażników powiadomiono już, iż mają wypatrywać młodej mrocznej elfki w towarzystwie Norda. Jednak samotni młodzi wieśniacy tacy jak Słomka byli tu powszechnym widokiem. Sam i z odpowiednimi dokumentami nie miał prawa przyciągać uwagi. Jej prosty plan zadziałał bez zarzutu. Spotkała się ze Słomką w świątyni, która położona była w pobliżu bramy. Barenziah była już w Whiterun kilka razy. Dla Słomki był to pierwszy raz, kiedy znalazł się w odległości większej, niż kilka mil, od posiadłości Svena, gdzie się urodził. Razem udali się do podniszczonej gospody w biedniejszej dzielnicy Whiterun. W rękawicach, opończy i kapturze, chroniących Barenziah przed chłodem poranka, jej ciemna skóra i czerwone oczy nie zwracały uwagi. Weszli do gospody osobno. Słomka zapłacił za jednoosobowy pokój, wielki posiłek i dwa kubki piwa. Barenziah wkradła się do pokoju kilka minut później. Jedli i pili radośnie, świętując powodzenie planu, po czym z zapałem kochali się na wąskiej pryczy. Zmęczeni, zapadli w sen bez snów. Zostali w Whiterun przez tydzień. Słomka zarobił trochę pieniędzy jako chłopiec na posługi. Barenziah okradła w nocy kilka domów. Wciąż ubierała się jak chłopak. Obcięła włosy na krótko i zafarbowała je na czarno. W miarę możliwości trzymała się z dala od ludzi. W Whiterun mroczne elfy były rzadkim widokiem. Któregoś dnia Słomka załatwił im pracę jako strażnikom kupieckiej karawany podróżującej na wschód. Jednooki przewodnik przyjrzał się Barenziah z powątpiewaniem. "Che, che", zaśmiał się. "Mroczny elf, co nie? To jakby kazać wilkowi owiec pilnować! No ale potrzebuję kogoś z bronią, a nie jedziemy za blisko Morrowind, to nas swoim nie wydasz. A nasi bandyci tak samo na ciebie skoczą jak i na mnie." Odwrócił się, patrząc na Słomkę, po czym błyskawicznie okręcił się na pięcie w stronę Barenziah, wyciągając sztylet. Ale i ona wyjęła swój w mgnieniu oka; zdążyła nawet przyjąć pozycję obronną. Słomka dobył noża i zaszedł przewodnika od tyłu. Ten schował nóż i znów się zaśmiał. "Nieźle, dzieciaki, nieźle. A z łukiem jak, co, elf?" Barenziah zademonstrowała swoje umiejętności. "A, dobrze, dobrze. I się nada jako oko w nocy i ucho o każdej porze. Elf, jak mu można ufać, to jest sprawa wygrana. Ja to wiem. Ja służyłem pod Symmachusem, zanim ramię puf! urwało i mnie rele-re-go-regelowali z armii cesarskiej." "Moglibyśmy ich zdradzić. Znam takich, co dobrze zapłacą", powiedział później Słomka, kiedy kładli się spać na ostatnią noc w podłej gospodzie. "Albo sami ich okraść. Ci kupcy są bardzo bogaci, Jagódko." Barenziah zaśmiała się. "I co też byśmy zrobili z tymi wszystkimi pieniędzmi? A poza tym, potrzebujemy ich pomocy w dalszej podróży tak samo, jak oni potrzebują naszej." "Moglibyśmy kupić małą farmę, ty i ja, Jagódko... i tam zamieszkać, tak porządnie, no nie?" Wieśniak! Pomyślała Barenziah z lekceważeniem. Słomka był wieśniakiem; wszystkie jego marzenia były marzeniami wieśniaka. Ale powiedziała tylko: "Nie tu, Słomko. Jesteśmy zbyt blisko Ciemnowrzosia. Będą inne szanse dalej na wschodzie." Karawana jechała na wschód, ale tylko do Sunguard. Cesarz Tiber Septim I zadbał o to, by powstała sieć stosunkowo bezpiecznych i regularnie patrolowanych dróg. Jednak opłaty za ich używanie były wysokie, toteż karawana, z którą podróżowali Słomka i Barenziah, starała się ich unikać. Powodowało to, że narażeni byli na ataki przydrożnych rabusiów - ludzi, orków i mieszanych grup bandyckich. Było to jednak niebezpieczeństwo wliczone w koszty prowadzenia karawan. Starli się z bandytami dwukrotnie. Za pierwszym razem sokole oczy Barenziah wypatrzyły pułapkę z tak daleka, że zdołali zatoczyć krąg i zaskoczyć bandytów, zachodząc ich od tyłu. Drugi atak nastąpił w nocy. Banda Khajiitów, ludzi i elfów Leśnych podkradła się tak niespostrzeżenie, że nawet Barenziah nic nie słyszała. Walczyli ostro; odparli atak, ale pozostali dwaj strażnicy zostali zabici, a Słomka został poważnie ranny w udo. Taki styl życia odpowiadał Barenziah. Gadatliwy przewodnik polubił ją, więc większość wieczorów spędzała z nim przy ognisku, słuchając opowieści o wojnie w Morrowind, o Symmachusie i Tiberze Septimie. Symmachus, jak wynikało ze słów przewodnika, został mianowany generałem po klęsce Morrowind. "Dobry żołnierz, ten Symmachus. Ale co do Morrowind, to nie tylko żołnierze brali w tym udział, jeśli rozumiesz, co mam na myśli. No zresztą ty też pewnie wszystko o tym wiesz." "Nie. Niewiele pamiętam", powiedziała Barenziah starając się, by zabrzmiało to zupełnie luźno. "Większość życia spędziłam w Skyrim. Moja matka wyszła za Norda. Ale już oboje nie żyją. Słuchaj, a co się stało z Lordem i Lady Twierdzy Smutku?" Przewodnik wzruszył ramionami. "Pojęcia nie mam. Pewnie nie żyją. Były bitwy jedna za drugą przed zawieszeniem broni. Teraz za to - cisza. Za dużo tej ciszy. Jak przed burzą, wiesz? Słuchaj, a ty tam wracasz?" "Może", odparła Barenziah. Prawda była taka, że Morrowind i Twierdza Smutku przyciągały ją coraz silniej jak ćmę płomień. Słomka czuł to i był przez to nieszczęśliwy. Był też nieszczęśliwy dlatego, że nie mogli ze sobą sypiać, jako że Barenziah udawała, iż jest mężczyzną. Jej też brakowało sypiania ze Słomką, ale zdawało się, że nie tak bardzo jak jemu. Przewodnik chciał, by odbyli z nim także podróż powrotną, ale kiedy nie przyjęli jego oferty, nie rozgniewał się. Na pożegnanie dał im więcej pieniędzy, niż się umawiali i dokumenty polecające. Słomka chciał osiąść w okolicy Sunguard, ale Barenziah nalegała, by kontynuowali podróż na wschód. "Jestem prawą królową Morrowind", powiedziała, niepewna jednak, czy tak jest. Może było to tylko marzenie zagubionego dziecka? "Chcę do domu. Potrzebuję wrócić do domu." Tyle w każdym razie było prawdą. Po kilku tygodniach udało im się dostać pracę przy innej karawanie zmierzającej na wschód. Wczesną zimą dotarli do Rifton - coraz bliżej granicy z Morrowind. Jednak pogoda zrobiła się trudna. Dowiedzieli się, że aż do połowy wiosny nie będą ruszać w tamtym kierunku żadne karawany. Barenziah stała na murach miasta, wpatrując się w głęboką przepaść, jaka dzieliła Rifton od ośnieżonych gór strzegących dostępu do Morrowind. "Jagódko", powiedział Słomka łagodnie. "Do Twierdzy Smutku jeszcze daleko - prawie tyle samo drogi, cośmy już przejechali. A ziemia dzika, pełna wilków, bandytów, orków i jeszcze gorszych. Będziemy musieli zaczekać do wiosny." "Tam widać Wieżę Silgrod", powiedziała Jagódka, mając na myśli miasteczko mrocznych elfów, które wyrosło wokół starożytnej wieży strzegącej granicy między Skyrim i Morrowind. "Strażnicy mnie nie przepuszczą, Jagódko. To żołnierze Cesarstwa. Nieprzekupni. Jeśli pójdziesz, pójdziesz sama. Nie będę cię zatrzymywał. Ale co poczniesz? Wieża Silgrod pełna jest cesarskich żołnierzy. Będziesz ich praczką? Nałożnicą?" "Nie", odparła powoli, z namysłem. Sama myśl nie wydawała się odrażająca. Była pewna, że mogłaby zarobić na skromne życie, sypiając z żołnierzami. Zaliczyła kilka takich przygód, kiedy podróżowali przez Skyrim. Przebierała się w kobiecy strój i wymykała z obozu. Szukała tylko odrobiny różnorodności. Słomka był słodki, ale nudny. Zdziwiło ją, ale i ucieszyło, kiedy mężczyźni, których podrywała, dawali jej na pożegnanie pieniądze. Słomka był jednak z tego powodu nieszczęśliwy; krzyczał trochę, a potem był smutny, kiedy ją na tym przyłapał. Był zazdrosny. Groził nawet, że ją opuści. Nigdy tego nie zrobił; nie mógłby. Jeśli jednak wierzyć opowieściom, cesarska straż składała się z ludzi brutalnych i nieprzyjemnych. Najstraszniejsze z historii o nich słyszała co prawda z ust weteranów przy ognisku, na pewno były więc przesadzone - zdawała sobie sprawę, że miały na celu zaszokowanie jej i Słomki. Uważała jednak, że najpewniej kryła się w nich jakaś część prawdy. Słomka nienawidził takich obleśnych opowieści, a jeszcze bardzo nie lubił, kiedy ona ich słuchała. Jednak nawet w nim była cząstka, którą te historie fascynowały. Barenziah wyczuwała to i zachęcała go, by wynajdywał sobie inne kobiety. On jednak mówił, że nie pragnie nikogo poza nią. Wyznała mu szczerze, że nie odwzajemnia tego uczucia, ale podoba jej się bardziej, niż ktokolwiek inny. "To dlaczego chodzisz do innych?" spytał kiedyś. "Nie wiem". Słomka westchnął. "Mówią, że mroczne elfki takie już są." Barenziah uśmiechnęła się i wzruszyła ramionami. "Nie wiem. Albo... może i wiem. Tak, wiem." Odwróciła się i pocałowała go namiętnie. "To całe wytłumaczenie." Inne tomy * Prawdziwa Barenziah tom II * Prawdziwa Barenziah tom III * Prawdziwa Barenziah tom IV * Prawdziwa Barenziah tom V de:Die wahre Barenziah, Buch I en:The Real Barenziah, Book I es:La auténtica Barenziah, Volumen I fr:Barenziah, la véritable histoire, vol. 1 ru:Подлинная Барензия, т. 1 ięćset lat temu w Mournhold, Mieście Klejnotów, mieszkała ślepa wdowa z synem, rosłym młodzieńcem. Był on górnikiem jak jego ojciec, zwykłym robotnikiem w kopalniach władcy Mournhold, z powodu mizernych zdolności do magii. Była to szlachetna, lecz kiepsko płatna praca. Jego matka, by pomóc mu zarobić na chleb, piekła i sprzedawała na targu placki z czerniówki. Wiedzie im się nieźle, mówiła, bo mają czym napełnić brzuchy, nikt i tak nie nosi więcej niż jedno ubranie naraz, a dach przecieka tylko podczas deszczu. Lecz Symmachus pragnął czegoś więcej. Miał nadzieję trafić na bogatą żyłę, co dałoby mu dużą premię. W wolnym czasie lubił wychylić kubek piwa w gospodzie z kolegami, z którymi grywał w karty. Przyciągał też oczy i serca wielu elfich dziewcząt, choć żadna nie zagościła na dłużej w jego sercu. Był typowym mrocznym elfem chłopskiego pochodzenia, i wyróżniał się tylko posturą. Mówiono, że miał w sobie nieco norskiej krwi. Gdy Symmachus miał trzydzieści lat, w Mournhold zapanowałą wielka radość - królowi i królowej urodziła się córka. Królowa, radowali się ludzie, narodziła się nam królowa! Bowiem wśród ludu Mournhold urodziny następczyni są pewnym znakiem przyszłości pełnej pokoju i dobrobytu. Gdy nadszedł czas Nadania Imienia królewskiemu dziecku, kopalnie były zamknięte, a Symmachus pobiegł do domu, by wykąpać się i odziać najlepiej, jak mógł. "Przybiegnę prosto do domu i wszystko ci opowiem", obiecywał matce, która nie mogła być na ceremonii. Była cierpiąca, poza tym na ulice wyległyby całe tłumy, by doświadczyć tego radosnego wydarzenia; a będąc ślepą i tak by nic nie dostrzegła. "Synu," rzekła. "Zanim pójdziesz, sprowadź mi kapłana albo uzdrowiciela, bo inaczej mogę odejść z tego świata, zanim wrócisz." Symmachus zbliżył się do jej posłania i zauważył z niepokojem, że jego matka płytko oddycha, a jej czoło jest gorące. Spod deski wydobył ich mizerne oszczędności. Nie było ich dość na opłacenie kapłana czy uzdrowiciela. Musiał zapłacić tym, co miał, a resztę być winien*. Symmachus zabrał swój płaszcz i wyszedł. Ulice były pełne śpieszących do świętego gaju, lecz świątynie były zamknięte na głucho. Wszędzie było napisane: "Zamknięte na czas ceremonii". Symmachus przepchał się przez tłum i zdołał dogonić kapłana w brązowej szacie. "Po ceremonii, bracie," rzekł kapłan, "jeśli masz złoto, chętnie zajmę się twoją matką. Władca nakazał przybyć wszystkim kapłanom, a sam nie mam zamiaru go obrazić." "Moja matka jest śmiertelnie chora", błagał Symmachus. "Na pewni władca nie przejmie się brakiem zwykłego kapłana." "Tak, ale zauważy to Arcykapłan", nerwowo odparł kapłan, wyrywając skraj szaty z uchwytu Symmachusa i znikając w tłumie. Symmachus próbował z innymi kapłanami, a nawet zaczepił kilku magów, z tym samym skutkiem. Ciężkozbrojni* strażnicy maszerowali ulicą, i zepchnęli go włóczniami z drogi, i Symmachus uświadomił sobie, że zbliżał się królewski pochód. Gdy zbliżył się powóz z władcami miasta, Symmachus wybiegł z tłumu i zakrzyknął: "Panie, panie! Moja matka umiera-!" "Zabraniam jej to robić tej wspaniałej nocy!" krzyknął król, śmiejąc się i rzucając w tłum złote monety. Symmachus stał tak blisko, że poczuł wino w jego oddechu. Po drugiej stronie powozu królowa przyciskała niemowlę do piersi, i zmrużonymi oczami patrzyła się na Symmachusa, z nozdrzami rozdętymi pogardą. "Straże!" zawołała. "Zabrać tego chama." Silne ręce złapały Symmachusa. Został on pobity i pozostawiony przy drodze. Symmachus z bolącą głową podążył za tłumem i ze szczytu wzgórza obserwował Nadanie Imienia. Widział brązowe szaty kapłanów i błękitne magów, zebranych na dole wokół szlachetnych rodów. Barenziah. To imię ledwo dotarło do uszu Symmachusa, gdy Najwyższy Kapłan uniósł owinięte* niemowlę, wyciągając je ku księżycom po obu stronach horyzontu: wschodzącego Jone i zachodzącego Jode. "Oto Lady Barenziah, narodzona w kraju Mournhold! Dobrzy bogowie, obdarujcie ją błogosławieństwem i radą, by mogła dobrze panować nad Mournhold, i nad całym jego ludem." "Błogosławcie, błogosławcie", zawodzili wszyscy z wzniesionymi ramionami, wraz z królem i królową. Tylko Symmachus stał cicho, ze zwieszoną głową, wiedząc już, że jego droga matka nie żyje. I w ciszy poprzysiągł sobie - że on będzie zgubą swego władcy, i w zamian za niepotrzebną śmierć jego matki, pojmie za żonę małą Barenziah, i że wnuki jego matki narodzą się po to, by rządzić Mournhold. *** Po ceremonii Symmachus beznamiętnie patrzył, jak królewski pochód wraca do pałacu. Spotkał kapłana, z którym wcześniej rozmawiał, Teraz mężczyzna chętnie przybył w zamian za złoto Symmachusa, i obietnicę dalszej zapłaty. Jego matka już nie żyła. Kapłan westchnął i schował sakiewkę ze złotem. "Przykro mi, bracie. Nie trzeba więcej złota, nic nie mogę tu zdziałać. Prawdopodobnie-" "Oddawaj pieniądze!" warknął Symmachus. "Nijak na nie nie zasłużyłeś!" Ostrzegawczo poniósł pięść. Kapłan cofnął się i otworzył usta do klątwy, lecz nim zdążył wypowiedzieć trzy słowa, Symmachus uderzył go w twarz. Upadł* ciężko, uderzając głową o kamień z paleniska. Zginął na miejscu. Symmachus zgarnął złoto i uciekł z miasta. W biegu ciągle powtarzał jedno słowo, jak magiczne zaklęcie. "Barenziah," mówił. "Barenziah. Barenziah." *** Barenziah stała na jednym z balkonów pałacu, patrząc na olśniewających w swych zbrojach żołnierzy kłębiących się na dziedzińcu. Po chwili zebrali się oni w szyk i wznieśli radosny okrzyk gdy z pałacu wyłonili się jej rodzice, król i królowa, od stóp do głów odziani w ebonowe zbroje, z powiewającymi purpurowymi płaszczami. Przyprowadzono im świetnie wystrojone, czarne konie, których dosiedli i pojechali do bram, odwracając się, by zasalutować. "Barenziah!" wołali. "Żegnaj, nasza umiłowana Barenziah!" Dziewczynka stłumiła łzy i dzielnie zamachała jedną ręką, drugą przyciskając do piersi swą ulubiona zabawkę, wypchane szczenię szarego wilka, które zwała Wuffen. Nigdy przedtem nie brakowało jej rodziców, i nie miała pojęcia, co to znaczyło, poza tym, że na ustach wszystkich było imię Tiber Septim, wymawiane z nienawiścią i strachem. "Barenziah!" wołali żołnierze, unosząc swe lance, miecze i łuki. Później jej drodzy rodzice odwrócili się i odjechali, a za nimi rycerze, dopóki dziedziniec prawie nie opustoszał. *** Potem nadszedł dzień, gdy niańka obudziła Barenziah, pośpiesznie ją ubrała, i wyprowadziła z pałacu. Jedyne, co pamiętała z tego strasznego dnia to ogromny cień, którego ogniste oczy wypełniały niebo. Podawano ją z rąk do rąk. Obcy żołnierze pojawiali się, znikali, by czasem pojawić się znowu. Jej niańka zniknęła, a zastąpili ją obcy, jedni dziwniejsi od drugich. Całe dni, czy nawet tygodnie, podróży. Pewnego ranka, gdy obudziła się, wyszła z powozu do zimnego miejsca z dużym, kamiennym zamkiem pośród pustych, szarozielonych wzgórz ciągnących się bez końca, pokrytych połaciami szarawego śniegu. Obiema rękami przyciskała Wuffena do piersi i stała mrugając i drżąc z zimna szarego świtu, czując się mała i bardzo ciemna w tej przestrzeni bez końca, szarawym miejscu bez końca. Razem z Haną, służącą o brązowej skórze i czarnych włosach, która podróżowała z nią przez kilka dni, weszła do zamku. Duża kobieta o szarawej skórze i lodowatych, szarozłotych włosach, stała przy palenisku w jednej z komnat. Patrzyła na Barenziah strasznymi, błękitnymi oczami. "Jest bardzo - czarna, prawda?" rzekła kobieta do Hany. "Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam mrocznego elfa." "Sama wiele o nich nie wiem, milady," odrzekła Hana. "Ale mogę powiedzieć, że ta ma rude włosy i pasujący do nich charakter. proszę uważać. Gryzie. I nie tylko." "Już ją tego oduczę," prychnęła druga kobieta. "I co za obrzydlistwo ma w rękach? Fuj!" Kobieta wyrwała jej Wuffena i wrzuciła do ognia. Barenziah wrzasnęła i rzuciłaby się za nim, lecz trzymano ją mocno, pomimo jej prób pogryzienia i podrapania porywaczy. Biedny Wuffen zamienił się w kupkę popiołu. *** Barenziah pod opieką hrabiego Svena i jego żony, lady Ingi, rosła jak chwast przesadzony do ogrodu Skyrim. Na zewnątrz kwitła -- lecz w środku zawsze pozostawała jakaś zimna pustka. "Wychowałam ją jak własną córkę," zwykła mawiać lady Inga, na pogaduszkach z damami z sąsiedztwa. "Ale to mroczna elfka. Czego można oczekiwać?" Barenziah nie miała usłyszeć tych słów. Przynajmniej jej się tak wydawało. Miała słuch ostrzejszy od jej nordyjskich gospodarzy. Do innych, mniej pożądanych elfich cech należały ewidentnie podkradanie, kłamstwo, trochę niepożądanej magii, ot, tu zaklęcie ognia, tam czar lewitacji. Oraz, gdy dorastała, zainteresowanie chłopcami i mężczyznami, którzy mogli jej zapewnić bardzo przyjemne doznania -- i ku jej zdziwieniu, również prezenty. Temu ostatniemu Inga była przeciwna z powodów niezrozumiałych dla Barenziah, ta więc utrzymywała je w jak najgłębszej tajemnicy. "Przy dzieciach jest wspaniała," dodała Inga, mówiąc o swych pięciu synach, wszystkich młodszych od Barenziah. "Chyba nigdy nie pozwoliła, by coś im się stało." Gdy Jonni miał sześć lat, a Barenziah osiem, wynajęto guwernera, i wspólnie pobierali nauki. Barenziah chciała także trenować walkę, lecz sam pomysł oburzył hrabiego Svena i lady Ingę. Tak więc Barenziah dostała niewielki łuk i pozwolono jej strzelać do celu razem z chłopcami. Gdy tylko mogła, podglądała ich podczas ćwiczeń walki, ćwiczyła razem z nimi, gdy dorosłych nie było w pobliżu, i wiedziała, że jest co najmniej tak dobra, jak oni. "Jest jednak bardzo... dumna, nieprawdaż?" szeptała jedna z dam do Ingi, a Barenziah, udając że nie słyszy, cicho przytakiwała. Czuła się lepsza od hrabiego i hrabiny. Było w nich coś, co prosiło się o wzgardę. Później dowiedziała się, że Sven i Inga byli dalekimi kuzynami ostatnich prawowitych panów na Ciemnowrzosiu, i nareszcie zrozumiała. Byli pozerami, oszustami, w żadnym stopniu nie władcami. Przynajmniej nie byli wychowani, by rządzić. Ta myśl wyzwoliła w niej dziwny gniew, czystą nienawiść, daleką od urazy. Zaczęła ich widzieć jako obrzydliwe, odpychające robaki, którymi można gardzić, lecz nigdy się bać. *** Raz na miesiąc przyjeżdżał posłaniec od cesarza, z niewielką sakwą złota dla Svena i Ingi i dużą torbą* suszonych grzybów z Morrowind dla Barenziah, jej ulubionym przysmakiem. Na te okazje zawsze specjalnie dbano o jej wygląd-przynajmniej do tego stopnia, w jaki* w oczach Ingi mogłaby wyglądać chuda mroczna elfka-zanim nie przywołano jej do posłańca na krótką rozmowę. Żaden posłaniec nigdy nie przyjechał dwa razy, ale wszyscy oglądali ją tak, jak chłop ogląda wieprzka, którego sprzedaje na targu. Wiosną swego szesnastego roku życia, Barenziah wydawało się, że w oczach posłańca jest już gotowa na targ. Po namyśle zdecydowała, że nie ma zamiaru zostać sprzedana. Stajenny, Słomka, duży, muskularny chłopak, niezdarny, łagodny, czuły i raczej prosty, już od paru tygodni namawiał ją do ucieczki. Barenzia ukradła sakwę ze złotem posłańca, ze spiżarni zabrała grzyby, przebrała się za chłopaka w krótką tunikę Joni'ego i bryczesy, z których już wyrósł... i pewnej wiosennej nocy zabrali ze Słomką dwa najlepsze konie ze stajni i przez całą noc zdążali do Whiterun, najbliższego miasta o jakimś znaczeniu, i miejsca, gdzie chciał być Słomka. Lecz Mournold i Morrowind także leżały na wschodzie i przyciągały Barenziah tak, jak magnes przyciąga żelazo. Rano za namową Barenziah porzucili konie. Wiedziała, że zauważą brak koni i będą ich szukać, i miała nadzieję wymknąć się ewentualnym prześladowcom. Do wieczora podążali pieszo, trzymając się bocznych dróg, i przespali kilka godzin w opuszczonej chacie. Po zmierzchu powrócili na drogę i tuż przed świtem dotarli do bram Whiterun. Barenziah przygotowała dla Słomki coś w rodzaju przepustki, papier świadczący o sprawie* w świątyni dla lokalnego włościanina*. Sama przeleciała nad murami przy pomocy zaklęcia lewitacji, Rozumowała-jak się okazało, prawidłowo-że straże będą wypatrywać mrocznej elfki podróżującej z nordyjskim chłopakiem. Z drugiej strony, widok chłopka ze wsi nie był niczym szczególnym. Sam i z papierami nie powinie zwrócić na siebie uwagi. Jej prosty plan przeszedł gładko. Spotkała się ze Słomką w świątyni, niedaleko od bram; była bowiem już kilka razy w Whiterun. Słomka jednak nigdy nie wyjechał dalej niż kilka mil od posiadłości hrabiego Svena, gdzie się urodził. Razem dotarli do zapuszczonej gospody w biedniejszej części Whiterun. Rękawice, płaszcz i kaptur, chroniące przed porannym chłodem, skrywały ciemną skórę i czerwone oczy Barenziah, i nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Osobno weszli do gospody. Słomka zapłacił za jeden pokoik, duży posiłek, i dwa kubki piwa. Barenziah wśliznęła się parę minut później. Radośnie jedli i pili razem, ciesząc się z ucieczki, i kochali się energicznie* na wąskim posłaniu. Później zapadli w zmęczony sen bez snów. *** W Whiterun zostali przez tydzień. Słomka zarobił trochę pieniędzy jako chłopak na posyłki, a Barenziah włamała się po nocy do kilku domów. Ciągle ubierała się jak chłopak. Krótko obcięła włosy i ufarbowała ogniste pasma na czarno, by lepiej się maskować, i starała się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. W Whiterun było niewielu mrocznych elfów. Pewnego dnia Słomka załatwił im pracę tymczasowych strażników karawany kupieckiej jadącej na wschód. Jednoręki sierżant zlustrował ich z powątpiewaniem. "Ech," zachichotał, "mroczna elfka, co? Jakby wilkowi pilnować owiec przyszło. I tak trzeba mi zbrojnej ręki, a do Morrowind i tak nie jedziem, to nie masz jak nas swoim zdradzić. Naszym bandytom jednako, komu gardło poderżną." Sierżant otaksował Słomkę wzrokiem. Nagle odwrócił się ku Barenziah, dobywając miecza. Lecz ona w mgnieniu oka wyjęła sztylet i przyjęła pozycję obronną. Słomka wyciągnął swój nóż i zaszedł mężczyznę od tyłu. Sierżant opuścił miecz i znowu zachichotał. "Nieźle, dzieciaki, nieźle. Jak tam z łukiem, elfie?" Barenziah pokrótce zademonstrowała swe zdolności. "No, nieźle, nieźle. I będziesz dobrze widział nocą, chłopcze, i słyszał co się dzieje. Dobry mroczny elf to najlepszy woj, o jakiego można prosić*. Wiem, bo sam służyłem pod Symmachusem, zanim przez rękę nie zwolnili mnie z cesarskiej armii." "Moglibyśmy ich zdradzić. Znam takich, którzy by dobrze zapłacili," powiedział później Słomka, gdy kładli się razem swej ostatniej nocy w walącej się noclegowni. "Albo sami ich okraść. Ci kupcy są bardzo bogaci, Berry." Barenziah roześmiała się. "I po co nam tyle pieniędzy? Poza tym potrzebujemy ich ochrony tak samo, jak oni naszej." "Moglibyśmy kupić gospodarstwo, ty i ja, Berry -- osiąść gdzieś na swoim." Chłop! pomyślała pogardliwie Barenziah. Słomka był chłopem i miał chłopskie, przyziemne marzenia. Lecz powiedziała tylko, "Nie tutaj, Słomka, ciągle za blisko do Ciemnowrzosia. Na wschodzie też będziemy mieć szansę." *** Karawana jechała tylko do Sunguard. Cesarz Tiber Septim I zrobił wiele dla budowy względnie bezpiecznych, regularnie patrolowanych traktów. Lecz mto było słone, i ta karawana trzymała się w miarę możliwości bocznych dróg, by go uniknąć. To wystawiało ją na ataki rabusiów, ludzi i orków, i wędrownych rozbójników różnych ras. Lecz takie były ciemne strony handlu i zysku. Przed Sunguard mieli dwa takie spotkania -- zasadzkę, przed którą ostrzegł ich czuły słuch Barenziah, co dało im mnóstwo czasu na obejście i zaskoczenie napastników, i nocny atak mieszanej zgrai Khajiitów, ludzi i leśnych elfów. Ci drudzy znali się na rzeczy i nawet Barenziah nie usłyszała ich na tyle wcześnie, by ostrzec pozostałych. Tym razem bój był zacięty. Atak odparto, lecz kosztem życia dwóch innych strażników i brzydkiej rany na udzie Słomki, którą otrzymał, zanim z Barenziah nie poderżnęli gardła Khajiitowi, który go zaatakował. Barenziah spodobało się takie życie. Gadatliwy sierżant ją polubił, i większość wieczorów spędzała przy ognisku, słuchając jego opowieści o kampaniach w Morrowind pod Tiberem Septimem i generałem Symmachusem. Sierżant opowiedział, że Symmachus został generałem, gdy Mournhold upadło. "Dobry żołnierz, chłopcze, ten Symmachus. Ale w Morrowind nie tylko wojaczka była, jeśli wisz, co mam na myśli. Ale zdaje mi się, że wisz już wszystko o tym." "Nie. Nie, nie pamiętam," rzekła Barenziah, próbując brzmieć nonszalancko. "Większość życia spędziłam w Skyrim. Moja matka wyszła za mężczyznę ze Skyrim. Ale oboje już nie żyją. Powiedzcie, co stało się z królem i królową Mournhold?" Sierżant wzruszył ramionami. "Nie mam pojęcia. Chyba zabici. Dużo się biliśmy, zanim podpisali pokój. Teraz jest cicho. Chyba za cicho. Jak cisza przed burzą. Co, chłopcze, wracasz tam?" "Może," odrzekła Barenziah. Naprawdę Morrowind i Mournhold nieodparcie ją przyciągały, jak ćmę do płonącego domu. Słomka wyczuł to, i nie był zbyt szczęśliwy. I tak nie był, gdyż nie mogli ze soba spać, skoro Barenziah udawała chłopaka. Barenziah też tego brakowało, ale widocznie nie tak bardzo jak Słomce. Sierżant pragnął ich zapisać także na podróż w drugą stronę, lecz gdy odmówili, i tak dał im premię i list polecający*. Słomka chciał osiąść na stałe koło Sunguard, lecz Barenziah nalegała na dalszą podróż na wschód. "Jestem prawowitą królową Mournhold," rzekła, niepewna, czy była to prawda -- czy tylko mrzonki, które wymyśliła, będąc małym, oszołomionym dzieckiem? "Chcę jechać do domu. Muszę jechać do domu." Przynajmniej to było prawdą. *** Po kilku tygodniach udało im się załapać do kolejnej karawany jadącej na wschód. Wczesną zimą byli już w Rifton, niedaleko granicy z Morrowind. Lecz w miarę jak mijały dni, pogoda się pogarszała, i powiedziano im, że żadne karawany nie odjadą aż do połowy wiosny. Barenziah stała na szczycie murów i patrzyła na głęboki wąwóz, który oddzielał Rifton od śnieżnego łańcucha gór strzegących Morrowind. "Berry," łagodnie powiedział Słomka. "Mournhold jest daleko, co najmniej tyle drogi, ile mamy za sobą. A droga jest dzika, pełna wilków, bandytów i orków, i jeszcze gorszych stworów. Musimy zaczekać do wiosny." "Tam jest Wieża Silgrod," rzekła Barenziah, mówiąc o miasteczku mrocznych elfów, które wyrosło wokół pradawnej wieży strzegącej granicy między Skyrim i Morrowind. "Straże na moście nie przepuszczą mnie, Berry. To elita wojsk cesarskich. Ich nie da się przekupić. Jeśli pójdziesz, idziesz sama. Nie będę próbował cię zatrzymać. Ale co zrobisz? W Wieży Silgrod pełno cesarskich żołnierzy. Będziesz dla nich prać? Czy coś innego?" "Nie," powoli, z namysłem rzekła Barenziah. Właściwie ten pomysł nie był całkiem zły. Była pewna, że sypiając z żołnierzami mogła zarobić na skromne życie. W drodze przez Skyrim miała już kilka takich przygód, gdy ubierając się po kobiecemu uciekała od Słomki. Szukała tylko pewnej odmiany. Słomka był słodki, ale nudny. Była zaskoczona, ale bardzo zadowolona*, gdy mężczyźni, z którymi się zadawała, oferowali jej później pieniądze. Słomka był jednak z tego niezadowolony, i kiedy ją przyłapał, krzyczał na nią, a później dąsał się całymi dniami. Był dość zazdrosny. Groził nawet, że ją zostawi. Nie żeby to zrobił, czy w ogóle mógł. Lecz wszyscy twierdzili, że Cesarscy Strażnicy są twardzi i brutalni, i w czasie podróży Barenziah słyszała paskudne opowieści. Najgorsze z nich słyszała przy ognisku karawany z ust byłych żołnierzy, którzy lubowali się w nich. Wiedziała, że chcieli przestraszyć ją i Słomkę, lecz rozumiała też, że w tych opowieściach kryje się ziarno prawdy. Słomka nie znosił takich rzeczy**, tym bardziej, że musiał ich słuchać. Ale tym niemniej był nimi w pewnym stopniu* zafascynowany. Barenziah wyczuła to i zachęcała Słomkę, by szukał sobie innych kobiet. Lecz on odparł, że nie chce nikogo prócz niej. Barenziah powiedziała otwarcie, że nie pociąga jej w ten sposób, choć woli go od wszystkich innych. "Więc dlaczego zadajesz się z innymi mężczyznami?" Słomka zapytał przy pewnej okazji. "Nie wiem." Słomka westchnął. "Mówią, że mroczne elfki są właśnie takie." Barenziah uśmiechnęła się i wzruszyła ramionami. "Nie wiem. Albo... może wiem. Tak, wiem." Odwróciła się i czule go pocałowała. "To chyba starczy za całą odpowiedź." Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki